He Loves You Not
by EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris
Summary: THANK YOU SO MUCH YIH! I LOVE YA FOR THIS IDEA!!! :) (I don't mean it THAT way...I have a b/f) This is a little like a songfic, and it's very sweet indeed. :) Read to find out!


Author's Notes: Thank you Yih for this idea.  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS  
By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Meilin are 18 in this story. Thanks.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*He Loves You Not*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura had just arrived in Hong Kong for Syaoran and Meilin's wedding. They were getting married today, and she didn't want to cry in front of them. She didn't want to disrespect them and not come either. So, she was stuck in a dilemma. However, she didn't care. She had to go. Even though she still loved Syaoran, she wanted him happy.  
  
----At the Wedding----  
Sakura cried. She couldn't help it. Syaoran had just said, "I do" when the minister asked if he was to take Meilin as his beloved wedded wife. 'How could he do this to me?' Sakura thought. 'BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!' She shook the thought out of her head, and smiled throughout the wedding ceremony. Finally, it was time to celebrate. Everyone ran out of the church, and ate food at the Viennese Table. They drank champagne, drank wine, and ate all kinds of scrumptious foods. Suddenly, a man walked up on the small stage in front of them. He held the mike, and spoke.  
"Since today is such a special day, the marriage of two very wonderful people, I'd like to have a singing and dancing session right now. Who wants to volunteer?" The man said. Sakura's hand shot up, and everybody gasped. She had never sung for them before. They thought, 'What if she sounded awful?' 'She might ruin everything!' But they respected her, and smiled. Sakura walked up on stage, and asked the man to play "He Loves You Not" by Dream. He did so, and she sang beautifully, leaving everybody, most of all Syaoran and Meilin, shocked. Meilin was jealous because she sucked in singing.   
"He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
HE LOVES YOU NOT.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
Take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.  
  
Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby.  
  
I know you can hardly wait til' I'm away from,  
See, instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flutt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
chorus:  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got.   
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
No matter how hard you try,  
Never gonna get with mine!  
  
chorus:  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got( that's me )  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got.   
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah )  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not....  
  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not."  
  
Sakura ended the song, and everybody clapped. She bowed, and walked down the stage. Syaoran walked towards her, but she saw him. She grabbed her purse, and ran away. Meilin laughed, and screamed, "Yeah bitch, run! I FINALLY WON SYAORAN'S LOVE!" Suddenly, Sakura stopped running. She was at the gate to the church. Sakura used her last bit of energy to talk back to Meilin.  
"YOU MIGHT HAVE WON HIS BODY, HIS HEART, AND HIS SOUL, BUT I'LL STILL LOVE HIM...WITH ALL MY HEART....AND HE'LL NEVER FORGET ME EVEN IF HE DOES LOVE YOU!!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran's eyes widened.  
'She...loves me?' Syaoran thought. Syaoran rushed towards Sakura, but she was very far away from him. Suddenly, Sakura screamed. A large truck smashed right into her, and she lay on the floor, bleeding to death. Tears streamed down her eyes, while blood poured out of the corner of her mouth. Syaoran ran to Sakura, and lifted her up with his strong arms. Syaoran stared straight into her eyes, and she sobbed harder. The pain from the crash was hurting her, but looking at Syaoran hurt her more.  
"Sakura! Noooo!!!" Syaoran yelled. He hugged her close to him, but she was turning pale. She was dying. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, and caressed his cheek.   
"It's okay...S-Syaoran...i-it doesn't matter anymore. All t-that m-matters is t-that y-you're ha-happy with Me-Meilin." Sakura said. She choked, and fought the urge to close her eyes. Syaoran hugged her closer to him, and shook his head.  
"No...Sakura...don't leave me.....I don't want to be with Meilin! I love you, Sakura!" Syaoran said, crying for the first time in his life. Sakura smiled weakly, and their eyes locked onto each other's.  
"D-Don't worry S-Syaoran. Y-You'll find out someday that y-you really l-love her....you don't really love me..it's just that I'm h-hurt right now, and you fear for m-me." Sakura said. Her body started to feel weak. Her organs seemed to be tearing apart inside herself, but she ignored the pain for the moment. After a while, her breathing started to cut down. She could barely breathe anymore.  
"Sakura...no...." Syaoran whispered. She buried his face in her hair. He heard her chuckle a bit.   
"Syaoran.....I....have....to....go......now........." Sakura said slowly. She breathed her last breath, and said, "Aishiteru........Syaoran....arigatou for helping me all these years.....good..............bye....." Sakura's hand went limp, and her eyes closed. Her head rolled to the side. She was dead.  
"SAKUUUURRRAAAAAAA!!!!" Syaoran cried out. Sakura lied motionless in his arms. He cried, and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. Nearby, his family and Meilin was watching....  
~*~*~*Family's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~  
"He must love that Sakura a lot..." Liang said. (AN: I made up all the names. ^^;;;) Meilin stared at him.  
"Yes...he does. He must love her a lot to confess his love to her." Xiu-Mae said.   
"Maybe he won't want to lead the Li Clan after all." Xue-Cheng said.  
"Yeah...is he going to divorce you, Meilin?" Yhun said. Meilin cried.  
"I...I can't believe it...he really does love that Kinomoto girl......." Meilin choked out through her sobs. She covered her face and ran away.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Hospital*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Emergency Room light was still on. It had been one hour already, and she was still not out. Finally, the light blinked off. The doctors swung open the door, and wheeled out the patient. Sakura was lying on the bed, with a small pack of Adrenaline being inserted into her. Syaoran ran to the doctor, and spoke to him.  
"Is she okay, doctor?" He asked. The doctor sighed.  
"She's alright, but she has a few broken bones. She might not be able to walk for a while, and because of the impact on her skull, she might not even wake up...I'm sorry." The doctor said, and he walked away. Syaoran's jaw dropped open. He immediately ran to Sakura's room, and saw her, lying on the bed unconscious. He held Sakura's hand, and cried.  
"Sakura....don't leave me...." Syaoran said...and he drifted off to sleep.  
~*~*~1 week later*~*~*~  
Sakura woke up, and saw Syaoran, standing above her. She turned away from him, and pulled her blanket up, covering her face. Syaoran was upset. He didn't want to see Sakura like this. He grabbed her hand, and held it tight.   
"Let me go..." Sakura said.  
"No." Syaoran said. "I nearly lost you before...I can't afford to lose you anymore." Sakura struggled to wring free of his grip, and she couldn't help but cry. Syaoran pulled the cover off of her, and saw her crying. Tears were running down her cheeks like crazy, and she wasn't looking at him. Syaoran sucked in a deep breath, and tilted her face towards him. She stared at him, as he slowly leaned forward----and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sakura stopped crying. Her hand slowly creeped up his back, and hung loosely on his neck. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, and lifted her off the bed, they shared a passionate kiss for......  
1 minute.....  
5 minutes....  
*sigh* 10 minutes..  
*annoyed* 15 MINUTES....  
*frustrated* 20 MINUTES!!!  
*very annoyed and upset* 25 GODDAMN MINUTES!  
*INCREDIBLY ANNOYED, UPSET, MAD, EVERYTHING!* 30 MINUTES!! ARGH BREAK IT UP!  
Syaoran and Sakura separated, both of them blushing.Sakura turned her head away from him, and he held her hand. She looked at him, and he smiled.   
"I finally have you with me, Sakura..." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled, and hugged him. She leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes.  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran." Sakura said.  
"Nguo oi nei, Ying Fa." Syaoran said. (In case you didn't know, I'm Cantonese, and that means "I love you, Sakura")  
They embraced each other longer, not caring about anything else in the world.  
~*~*~*~*5 years later*~*~*~*~  
Sakura was cradling a half-year old girl---Sakiura---in her arms. Sakiura giggled, and reached out for her father, Syaoran. He put his 3 year old son Syaorun down, and held Sakiura. She smiled, and drifted off to sleep.  
"Sakura...you were right." Syaoran said.  
"Right what?" Sakura said.  
"Remember, me and Meilin's wedding?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah." Sakura answer, playing with Syaorun.  
"You sang that song, "He Loves You Not". That was right. I do love you, not Meilin." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura smild at him, and they shared a passionate kiss.   
For years and years, they live together, and raised a wonderful family. They were with each other, life and death.  
-----Nice?----  
  
  



End file.
